


Falling Away With You

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Billy, Billy and Freddy are both super oblivious, Demon!Freddy, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, shazamily is there but not super prevalent, this is just a fun thing I really wanted to do sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy is a guardian angel sent to watch over the Vasquez household, Freddy is a demon that really just wants to have a good time.  Neither of them know this about each other.





	1. Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> Freetbat Fans discord this one's for you guys :)  
> ily guys  
> uwu  
> enjoy

_New assignment: Protect the Vasquez Household, keep identity a secret, intervene in demonic conflicts ONLY! DO NOT GET ATTACHED!_

\---

Billy Batson sighed when he received the document outlining his mission, he loved humans, especially children, but protecting kids meant masquerading as a human, which was not his favorite task. It reminded him that he could never have the life they had, that even though they saw him no differently than they saw themselves he would never truly be like them. He turned over his assignment and read the location Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Billy gave a tight smile and prepared for his assignment, creating a false form and identity.

“Shazam” he muttered to himself and soon he found himself on earth with his assigned persons, this was surely going to be interesting.

\---

Freddy Freeman was unbelievably bored with his life, one would think being a demon was all fun and games, in fact, he thought so too at first. However the reality of his situation was that being a demon fucking sucked, so Freddy found solace in human media, pop culture, and entertainment. He would frequently travel between Hell and Earth to watch movies, buy comics, and generally fuck around. At least that was up until recently, when he had a nasty fight with an angel that damaged his wings and left him disabled, now stuck on Earth he had to assimilate disguised as a teenager, eventually finding a home with the Vasquez’s.

Though he was originally unenthusiastic about being Earthbound Freddy soon grew to love his new home, the other foster kids were generally quite pleasant and he was able to enjoy the media he loved more frequently, and despite his previous apathy towards the human race he truly felt at home where he was.

\---

“Freddy, this is Billy Batson, you’ll be sharing a room. Please try to make him feel welcome.” Rosa said as she came into his room, a boy in a red sweatshirt trailed behind her, his eyes trained on the floor beneath him. Freddy couldn’t help but cock his head and smile, giving the boy a slight wave before grabbed his crutch and walking over to him.

“Hey kid, how’s it goin’ do you know anything about superman because man, I’ve been needing someone to discuss the current run with and-”

“Freddy please, give him a second to sit down before you start rattling on about that stuff” Rosa sighed as she rested her her face in her palm to hide her exasperated expression “I’ll leave you two to get to know each other but please Freddy, tone it down a bit” she shut the door and soon the boys could hear the soft creaking of Rosa walking down the stairs. Billy looked up from the floorboard he was staring at and his gaze met Freddy’s, which seemed to piece him to his core.

“Who’s superman?” Billy asked, the question was genuine, which made Freddy’s look of complete and utter disappointment all the more confusing to him.

“Oh my dear Billy, you have much to learn” Freddy smiled, walking over to the desk and picking up a pile of comics that he promptly thrust towards Billy. “Read these, then we’ll talk”

“Um, ok?” Billy furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down and opened issue #1, he was here on an assignment, he wasn’t meant to befriend these people. Well, it can’t hurt to be friendly right? he thought as he glanced at the boy across from him, who was thoroughly engrossed in another comic, he gave a soft smile and began reading. The lives he was protecting were precious, and kindness was the first step to showing them that.


	2. Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a little schmoopy at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exposition and some fluff

In Billy’s eyes, living with Freddy was interesting to say the least.  He was an off-beat kid, usually doing strange things at odd hours of the night, most recently Billy had found him setting up a conspiracy board about batman’s secret identity, it was endearing, in its own way how quickly Freddy got invested into things, Billy couldn’t help but smile when Freddy dragged him along on wild escapades, sneaking out at 3 am just to sneak into the local parks and talk until sunrise.  Those nights were Billy’s favorite, he admired how passionate Freddy was about the things he enjoyed, but it also reminded him of just how empty he felt. Angels were not allowed to form personal connections or else they’d be reassigned, the people they knew would forget all about them and the angel in question could not return to earth. Billy once thought this to be a fear mongering tactic to keep everyone in line, but that was before he learned what  _ reassignment _ truly entailed.

\---

When Freddy met Billy saying he was intrigued by the boy would be a gross understatement, Freddy was utterly and completely fascinated by his naivety and disconnect from the world around him.  It was nearly inhuman how innocent he seemed and he had a sort of glow about his soft features, he couldn’t quite place it but he knew something was special about Billy Batson. He almost made Freddy forget how homesick he was.  The knowledge that he may never be able to return home was something that kept him up at night, he worried his gleeful and carefree facade was cracking and it killed him that he would never be able to explain his pain because no one would be able to look past the fact that he was a demon.

\---

“Hey, Batson, you up?” Freddy stood on his toes to peer over the bunk bed railing at Billy’s sleeping form, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest with each soft breath, “Batson” he called just slightly louder than the first time, now succeeding in waking Billy, who slowly sat up and turned to face him.

“What do you want Freddy?” He asked softly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning to the clock. “It’s 2 in the morning, what could possibly be important enough to wake me up?” now he was frowning and slightly annoyed, but that changed when he saw the shit-eating grin on Freddy’s face.

“Get your shoes on Batson we’re going out” Freddy threw a black sweater at Billy’s head. 

“Isn't this yours?” he asked, eyeing Freddy.

“Uh, Yeah, that a problem?  You don’t really own anything warm Billy.” Freddy responded as he began walking out of their bedroom.  Shrugging, Billy put on the sweater as well as his shoes and followed Freddy to their backyard. Freddy did his best to hide his smile at seeing Billy in his sweater, as much as he missed his home, he figured where he was wasn’t so bad as long as he had Billy there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @ZaptainMarvel, shoot me an ask if you have questions. Comment if you want. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update way earlier I'm so sorry  
> this is short but it's something hope you enjoy

Freddy grabbed Billy’s hand and practically dragged him to the convenience store down the street.  They bought energy drinks and small bags of chips and walked to park nearby, settling down on the ground they sat in silence against a wall, laughing to themselves as they enjoyed their snacks, after a while Freddy turned to face Billy and spoke.

“Do you ever feel like somewhere in your life you were told you had to be a certain way, but later you realized that was all bullshit?” Billy wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Freddy’s question, in Heaven everyone just did what they were told, rebellion was not an option, he quirked his head to the side and thought, he was always told how to act and how to think, but he never questioned his orders.

“I’m not really sure, I haven’t really thought about anything like that too much if i’m being honest” Billy replied, though what he said was in part the truth, he honestly didn’t know how he should feel, something wasn’t quite right now that he thought about it.

“Ok, well I do.  I’ve been told my whole life I should be one way but I never really connected with who I was ‘supposed to be’ y’know?  Living is so confusing sometimes, I feel like it’s all just a game of poker and I’ve been dealt a bad hand, I mean an awkward, crippled kid? That’s pretty bad”

“I don’t think you’re bad” Billy blurted out before he even realized he had spoken, Freddy was taken aback by Billy’s sudden outburst.  “I think you’re really neat Freddy” Billy trained his eyes on the dirt below him as he spoke, his voice much softer now than it was before, hearing Freddy put himself down made him sad, he wanted to make him see how important he was to him.

“Aww Batson are you getting soft on me? Didn’t realize you liked me that much” Freddy picked up his crutch to help himself stand and took Billy’s wrist to help him up, throwing his free arm around his friend as they walked back to their house.

\---

It was nearly 4am when the two settled into their bunk bed but neither one could sleep, Billy was up thinking about his assignment, the word  _ Don’t get attached  _ rang through his head over and over as he turned over again and again, he didn’t mean for this to happen, he told himself he wouldn’t let himself care about a human this way, but he failed.  He had failed his mission and he had failed Heaven. He had to fix this before his supervisor found out, he couldn’t risk reassignment, he couldn’t bear the thought of forgetting Freddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @ZaptainMarvel. Comment if you'd like, thanks for reading! :))))))


End file.
